


A Late Night Visit

by yuzv



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzv/pseuds/yuzv
Summary: Haley hears her doorbell ring in the middle of the night. Who could be behind that door?





	A Late Night Visit

*Ding Dong*

Haley had awoken to the sound of her door bell. She checked the clock next to her bed. It read 12:18. Who could be up at this hour, and more importantly, why would they dare disturb her, knowing she was sleeping.

Haley rolled out of bed reluctantly, groaning and her feet touched the cold, hardwood floor below her. Sighing as she took off her sleeping mask, Haley ran her fingers through her hair. Finally reaching the front door, Haley resisted a bit in opening the door. Something told her that something wasn't right, something had gone wrong. Before the door bell could be run again, Haley opened the front door, face to face with none other than Penny.

Penny was stopped mid-way to ringing the door bell and when caught by Haley, she looked away in embarrassment. Haley gasped when she saw Penny's face as she turned to look at her again, Penny's face covered with bruises and cuts.

"P-penny?! What happened to you?" Haley nearly screamed, but Penny hushed her. Penny had tears in her eyes and a small trickle of blood coming out of her cut lip. Haley cringed at the sight, thinking about what could've happened for this girl to get what she got.

"I'll explain in a bit, just... please let me in," Penny almost whimpered that last part, and Haley was caught off guard. Sure, Penny was shy and soft spoken, but this was different. This voice was broken and hurt. This wasn't the usual Penny, obviously not.

Haley let Penny in and lead her to her bedroom, turning on the lamp next to her door. She guided Penny to her bed, insisting the girl sit down instead of stand. Penny gulped, sitting down on the bed, and tensed up when Haley rubbed her back in a soothing manner. She soon found her self relaxing at Haley's touch.

"What happened. Tell me," Haley said in stern voice. Penny could tell that if she lied to her, Haley would be even more upset than she already was. Penny gulped. Haley grit her teeth loud enough for Penny to hear. She wasn't kidding around, Haley was seriously angry.

"My mother... she... she came back from the saloon with a bit much to drink and she..." Penny couldn't even finish as the tears ran out of her eyes and her breaths turned into quiet sobs. Haley turned away, but pulled Penny close to her with one arm, and placed her other hand on Penny's thigh, rubbing her reassuringly. Haley grit her teeth. She never liked that woman but this sealed the deal with her.

"Please, Haley, don't hate her, it's not her fault. She's just-" Penny was cut off by Haley, who glared at her. "Penny, nothing you say can convince me otherwise," Haley said, in a monotonous voice. Penny had never heard Haley speak that way. It was alarming and quite frightening.

"I'm sorry..." Penny apologized. She didn't know why but she felt responsible for angering Haley. Haley sighed, hugging Penny tight. She didn't know why Penny chose her, of all the residents, but Haley felt a little glad she did. She and Penny had never interacted much before, aside from the few "Hellos" they had exchanged while Haley walked by the tree Penny liked to sit near.

It was like Penny knew what Haley was thinking. "I came here because... well, it just felt right to come here. I don't know why, you just felt right."

Haley's eyes widened and she looked away, her face reddening at the statement. What was that supposed to mean? She felt right? What an embarrassing thing to say. Haley let out a shaky breath, suddenly feel very hot from the close contact she was sharing with Penny. In a fit of embarrassment, Haley pushed Penny away, covering her mouth with her hand. Haley looked away, almost completely ashamed to look Penny in the eyes.

Penny could feel tears forming in her eyes again, as Haley refused to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Penny started crying again, her shoulders shaking. Haley felt her heart sink. It was her fault. She really did that.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, y'know, freak out!" Haley's words rushed from her mouth, fumbling as she tried to find the right words to say. "I swear I didn't mean to, it just happened and I, well, I-" Haley sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. Penny giggled. An embarrassed Haley was a cute Haley.

"You know, when I came here, I really expected you to say "ew" right in my face and shut the door. You're kinder than you make yourself out to be," Penny said. Penny wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffed. She smiled. Haley's eyes widened and she looked right at Penny. She looked away, her face reddening once again. There she goes again, saying weird stuff like that, Haley thought.

"Penny, you-... you're enjoying this aren't you?" Haley was pouting. Penny scooted closer to Haley, leaning her head on her shoulder. Haley's heart jumped, and her chest felt warm. Just what was this girl doing to her and why did she feel the way she did? How did such a serious situation evolve into this?

"I'm not even doing anything, you're the one acting all weird," Penny stood up and walked towards the door. "I think I'll be heading home now, my mother should be sleeping and it'll be safe for me to sleep." Haley stood up in a flash, grabbing Penny's had as her hand grasped the door knob. Penny turned to look at Haley, a confused look on her face.

"Don't go," Haley looked down, her hair covering her face. Penny gasped. Penny turned around to face Haley. She held Haley's face in her hands and lifted her head, so that Haley was face to face with Penny.

"You could've just told me you wanted me to stay, you know," Penny smiled. She left of Haley's face, and Haley let her mouth go slightly agape. Penny giggled and pushed up Haley's chin, closing her mouth. "Okay, I won't go, but can I go wash my face from this blood? I don't think it's very flattering," Penny smiled, the dried blood on her lip cracking. Haley nodded, fumbling to the door to open it for Penny. Penny let out a quiet laugh. "Thank you," She said.

After Penny had washed herself off, the two girls returned to Haley's bedroom and shared the bed once more.

"Hey if you're going to stay over you can sleep in my bed if you want," Haley offered. Penny cocked her head to the side.

"Where will you sleep?" Penny asked. Haley shrugged. Right now, all that mattered was Penny. "Haley, don't tell me you're planning on sleeping on the couch. This is your home not mine, I'll sleep there instead."

"What if we both slept in my bed?" Haley said in a rush. Her face turned a deep red color and she turned her head downwards to avoid looking at Penny. Penny's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay."

Haley looked up at Penny. Penny wasn't looking at her. She was facing the other way. Haley stood up to look her in the eyes. Penny and Haley stared at each other, both of them too embarrassed to say anything.

"You-" Before Haley could finish her sentence, Penny pressed their lips together. Haley was so shocked, she stumbled backwards, taking both girls down to the floor.

"What was that for?!" Haley exclaimed. Penny laughed.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do that? I've always thought you were pretty, but tonight really showed me who you really are. Thank you for being so kind, Haley. No one else might see this side of you, but I'm glad I did," Penny said. Haley sighed. This girl sure was confusing, but at least she was a good kisser.

"Whatever, just get in bed already, I'm tired."


End file.
